Feelings
by Stephanie12000
Summary: Jake decided to tell Katie his feelings. Katie has feelings too but doesn't think jake has it too
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Jake couldn't believe he fall for Katie. She not his type she different from the others. He's falling for Katie and he crazy about quentin. Even though he trap in the quarantine he glad that he met her and Quentin. He dyeing to kiss her but the stupid 4-6 feet rule. He hopes that she feels the same way he does. He thinks she does feel that way the looks they sometimes share makes he think that way. He wonder where Quentin dad and if she still has feeling for him. He hope not because they deserve better. He want to be that guy he wants to be there for her and her son. He wants to talk to her about the feelings he's having.

Hope you like the story my first story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok he got this he could talk to her. When did he become a wuss he was never like this. He sees her with her son. She playing with her other student too. They smiling and laughing on a joke Quentin had said. He smiles he want to a part of that. He goes up to them and say hey guys everyone else says hey. But her hey is with a smile right at me. Jake says whats so funny ? Quentin says nothing funny at all. One of the student( the Asian girl I don't know her name) says thats a lie. Quentin was pretend to be you and say 4-6 ft. Quentin doesn't say anything and just looks around pretending he not there. Katie finally speaks up after finished laugh he was playing around he actually looks up to you. Jakes smiles when he hears that Quentin look up to him. He knees down and looks up and says I did say that a lot when we first met. It's ok I like your jokes. It means lot that you look up to me he also added. Quentin just smiles and hake smiles back. Katie loves see them like this she then remember Quentin father was never like this if their son. She hates that he couldn't change for his son. Hate he couldn't be their for Quentin. Father should want his son took look up to him. Here Jake happy that Quentin looking up to him. She doesn't understand why he want to stand here at the hospital. But she glad he stand with them. What worries her Is she trying to have feelings for him. Right now it's not a good time with being stuck and not knowing if they going to get out. But why would jake have feelings for her and especially why would he want to be with a mom. When he could be with someone else who doesn't have a kid and had issues with drugs. She finally stops thinking about her feelings and says who wants fresh air.


	3. Chapter 3

They are on the rooftop Jake came along with them. He want to be around Katie and Quentin all the time. He needs to find time alone with her to talk about his feelings and hope she feels the same way. He thinks Quentin won't mind he actually hope he won't mind. He doesn't want Quentin to hate him. He going to talk to Quentin about his mom and hope he won't mind be shouldn't because Quentin looks up to him. He finally stop thinking to himself and goes up to Katie. Jakes see the kids playing around and don't you wish you were the age no care in the world he says to Katie. She laughs god he loves that laugh he thinks to himself. Katie says sometimes when issue with grace happens. Even with the thing being stuck here it's not that bad being adult. Jake says what does that mean? Katie smiles and says well I got to meet you. Jakes smiles when he hears that he thinks there hope that she feels the same way. Katie asks what about you? Do you want to be their age? Jake says no while looking at her with a smile.

Should I continue or should I stop please I need review and would love to hear ideas


	4. Chapter 4

Jake is trying to fall asleep but he can't he could only think about Katie and telling her his feelings. He needs to find alone time to talk to her but every time he try's he can't someone always come in the way. So now he wishes she was awake so he could talk to her. Than again he loves seeing her like this asleep to looks so peaceful and happy. He lost in this thought and doesn't hear Quentin going up to him til Quentin says what are thinking about? Jakes jumps a little and Quentin covers his mouth and try's to laugh silently. Jake laugh silently and he like sorry I was lost in my thoughts. Why are you up? Jake asks. Quentin says I had a nightmare. Jake sit up from his bed and tells Quentin to sit next to him. Jake asks what did you dream about? Quentin says that you got sick with the disease and that you died.

I still don't know if I should continue please review to let know if I should continue or not


	5. Chapter 5

Jake said Quentin it was only a dream. Quentin said I don't want anything to happen to you I like having you around. Jake couldn't believe what he hear this Kid wants him around. He happy that Quentin wants him around. Jake says Quentin am not going anywhere til the end and I won't get the disease. I'm just have to better care about who am around. Questions looks a little sad and Jake notice. Jake ask Quentin it's was only a dream. Quentin says it's not that anymore. Jake asks then what is it? He says when this is over I won't see you anymore. You won't want to around us anymore my mom and me. Here your stuck with us and can't go anywhere. When this is over you leave just like my dad. Quentin get up for Jake bed and goes to his. Jake says Quentin but Quentin doesn't listen and goes to his bed. Jake can't believe what just happened.

I need to know if I should continue or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake is sitting in the hall of hospital. Jake couldn't sleep last night he keep thinking about what Quentin had said. He can't believe Quentin would think that of him. He been trying to talk to him but he keeps on making excuses. He needs to talk to Katie and see if she could get Quentin to talk to him. To the point he doesn't hear Katie calling his name. Katie yells his name one more in his hear. What the hell Katie? Jake says. Katie looks at he and she gets worry. She sits cross from him. Katie says Jake, what's going? Are you ok? You're worrying me. Jake looks at her with a sad face and says Quentin hates me. Katie looks at him and laughs. Jake says am being serious here he hates me. Katie says what do you mean? Jake then tells her the whole story on what happened yesterday night. Katie tells him Quentin didn't mean it. Yes he did and now he won't talk to me said Jake. Katie continue on saying he a kid he will say stuff that he doesn't mean and will forget this whole thing just watch. By later in the afternoon Quentin he going to go to and start talking to you about guys stuff just watch. Jake says you will think so. Katie like yes and continue on saying thank you. Jake says for what I upset Quentin. Katie says no you didn't and thank you for caring. Jake smiles at her and says I would do anything for Quentin and you.


End file.
